Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system for a work vehicle, a display control device, a work vehicle, and a display control method.
Background Information
A display system for providing images of the surroundings of a work vehicle to an operator is known in the prior art. For example, a plurality of image capturing devices for capturing images of the frontward and rearward and the left and right of a vehicle are mounted on a dump truck as a part of the display system in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2013-253426. Bird's-eye view images as seen from above the dump truck of the surroundings thereof are generated by synthesizing the images from the plurality of image capturing devices in the display system.